The Fat Lady
by me4
Summary: It is in the Fat Lady's point of view..read and review! ^.^


Disclaimer: JK Rowling, the best author ever, owns the Fat Lady and the Harry Potter world! Not me! I don't even own the plot.. I just thought this would be cool. I added detail to the pensiveness! Who ever wrote a story in the Fat Lady's point of view? As always, read & review! 

**__**

The Fat Lady

I, my children, am the Fat Lady. My only job is to move myself to the side for wee little ones to hop on in to the Gryffindor common room. Is that all I am good for, I ask? No, of course not! I protect the wee little ones, which sometimes are rather annoying. Of course, that one night, I failed to do my job. That one, horrible night which is blocked in my memory for days to come!

I was sitting calmly, staring at the corridor as children ran past, paying no attention to me, as they never do. Kids were going in and out of the common room, some remembering something they forgot and others just leaving for the first time. They were all going to the Great Hall for the October feast. Oh, I've only had one vision of the Great Hall and that's when they brought me in here. It was beautiful; set up with the many colors of Hogwarts and the sky, oh the sky! It looked just as it had outside.

Outside is such a nice word, don't you think? I haven't been outside for _ages_! Ages, my dear! When those horrible men brought me in here, dropping me, might I add, I refused to come in. But I had no way of stopping them, so they hauled me in here, much to their complaint. Oh, they were horrible men! They kept poking my double chin. Rude, don't you say?

I tell you, nobody appreciates me in this castle! I would give anything-anything! -to be carried down to the Great Hall for the banquet. Oh, but then who would guard the common room? I say, they shouldn't give the job to that blundering Sir Cadogan! He's wanted my job for oh so many years now! Once, he skipped off through other frames in the castle and landed in mine! Can you believe he wanted to duel me for my job? He handed me a banana-yes, a banana! -and said "Prepare to fight, you scathing fool!" I cannot believe he threatened me. No sooner had I thrown the banana at him that he ran away, screaming something awful.

Ah, peacefulness. The last student has left the common room! No doubt he'll be back-that Colin Creevey always seems to forget things. Oh, here he comes now!

"Oh, forgive me, Fat Lady! I forgot my camera! Now, my father wants me to take pictures and I say I'll take pictures!" The little boy squeaked, looking up at her with squinted eyes.

"Password!" I said, and he looked as if he had forgotten it.

"Er.. Oh! Fortuna Major! Yes, that's it, isn't it? Well it was ONE of the passwords!" He squeaked, even though I agreed that it was the password. Sighing, I swung open and allowed him in. Not a moment later had he rushed out, giggling. I say, that boy has problems.

Ah, now it's peacefulness. No children running around, nobody is muttering passwords! I say, this is the life. Now, if only I could have a little gathering myself. Too bad Violet couldn't come, 'tis a shame. She would have loved to talk; she hates being lonely, you know.

Ah, what's this? Footsteps? No doubt it's a child! Perhaps it's that Ronald Weasley boy! No, the footsteps are too heavy.. Now they're drawing near! I say, who could it be? Perhaps it is one of the teachers! No, it's too.. enigmatic, almost! Here he-or she-comes, rounding the corner. You know, after all these years, I can tell where someone is by their footsteps-oh my! Can it be?

His hair was uncombed, as if he hadn't found the use of a comb in the 13 years he was at Azkaban. His eyes were empty, yet they were rather haunting, if you looked straight at them. His figure was horrible as if he hadn't eaten in days! What a mess he is!

"Let me in!" He said in his bloodcurdling, coarse voice. I stared at him, in horror! Could it be he, right in front of me? Dear me, I remember the days when he was here. 

"I cannot, Sirius! Not without a password! You know that!" Oh my, he was a rather handsome student! Quite tricky, too! Sneaking in and out at night! And that James Potter! I say, Harry takes after him quite a bit.

"Listen, you portrait, let me in or I'll slash your canvas!" I gasped at his words. Slash my canvas! Now, that was both rude and offensive! Quite an insult to us portraits, I should say!

"Now you listen to me, young man! Er, older man now! I need a password and I'll let you in! Those are my laws; or else I cannot let you in! Be kind to your portraits, too! That was rather odious!" Boys are so disobedient. They should be more like that Hermione Granger! She's such a sweet student! Rather intelligent, if you ask me. Has a memory of a person I've never known! Perhaps Dumbledore, however. He had a rather good memory, if I recall. Now what is this? Sirius Black grabbing a knife? He wouldn't dare slash my canvas! 

"I told you I would! You should have listened! There's something in there I need to kill! Now let me in, this is your last chance!" His voice echoed off the walls. Should I let him in? No! I cannot! It's my only duty: don't let others in unless they have the right password! I sighed, looking at him.

"Sirius, what have you came to? You used to be so kind, gentle! All those years in Azkaban must have knocked a screw lose, if you allow me to say! Those poor innocent people! You killed them all, thirteen of them! And Sirius-Sirius, how could you? Lily and James? I cannot believe you-!" Oh no! He was lunging! 

"I..DID...NOT..KILL..LILY..AND..JAMES!" He screamed at me through slashes. My beautiful canvas! Look at it, littering the floor! Oh my! I'm such a mess! How could he do this to me?! Oh, my canvas! I cannot be seen like this!

"Sirius Black, how dare you!" I screamed and ran out of my portrait. I ran as far as I could run, holding up my dress. I didn't let him in, oh no! I did my duty and look what happened to me! I ran past the wizards dueling, past the pictures of headmasters bygone, past the pictures of famous wizards, and I even had to take a rest at Sir Cadogan's portrait.

"I say! You are a mess! Why are you not on your guard? Are you mad? I say, have you come to duel me? Is your banana not sheathed?" I simply ignored him, gathering my breath and running out in front of his cries.

"Well! I've never been so insulted in my life! Think, a lady just picking up and running out on me! Well, I suppose it's happened before.." His voice died out as I stopped at a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. I always thought it was a rather pretty portrait and there were no people there to bother me about how I look! My, I say, that was a horrid thing for him to do! My poor canvas! Littered on the floor like that! I do hope they've caught him, deary me! Whatever did he mean by him not killing the two wonderful Potters? Hmm... I'll have to investigate some! What had happened to the striking, mellow, Sirius Black?


End file.
